In a PDP, for example, a stripe rib structure or the like is adopted (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1). Each pixel is configured such that portions that emit light of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) are arrayed in a stripe pattern.    Non-Patent Document 1: Masayuki KAWAMURA, “Yokuwakaru Purazuma Terebi (Understanding Plasma TV)”, Dempa Publications, Inc.